Togainu No Chi: What color will your destiny be dyed in? ( THE SEQUEL)
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: "Will it be dyed red by those whom you've murdered or purified by your very innocence or blackened by your sin?" Soooo, you guys seemed to really like my Togainu No Chi: Poker face fanfic and with that twist of an ending a lot of you asked for a sequel! Here it is! Enjoy! Shiki will be mentioned here and there, so if you haven't read my fist story of this please check it out
1. Awakening

A/N: The long awaited sequel! Feel free to listen to Amber by Dir En Grey if you like!

Drowning in my own blood, I sunk and found myself falling more into the depths of a dark watery abyss, the sticky oozing feeling of the blood draining its texture from my pores. My head began to spin... My breath quickened and suddenly my eyes shot open. My head fuzzy and my vision was blurry by a warm haze. I glanced around the area, no blood, no pain, no darkness. Was this heaven? I could finally hear my heart pound, I felt my chest, each pulse gaining speed, I felt like I was on the verge of death. My vision blurred back to a dim indigo. I felt a warm gentle, but firm touch on my forehead.

"Ahhhnnn..." I groaned timidly. My eyes caught glimpse of a figure. I could barely move, my fingers twitched occasionally and my toes involuntarily curled over. That man... That demon, what the hell did he do to me? Why?! Why would he do this to me! Make me suffer like this! That monster never loved me... "H-he never wanted me..." I choked out, my lip quivering, the tears nearly bursting from the dry seems of my dilated eye sockets.

"Shhhh, Akira... It's okay." The voice spoke, a deep and kind voice. But there was something strange about this voice, it was familiar, like I had heard or seen this person before. I felt the tips of my fingers rub my eyes as they slowly closed shut for a few seconds. That voice... I wanted to know who this stranger was... As I opened my eyes again, my vision focused and I stared into a warm surrounding. The light was a dim orange infused with a golden yellow and the spots in the place where the light did not reach, it was a murky green and deep blue color scheme. My eyes peered up at the sky... The roof was made of glass and soft dark rain poured onto the gray translucent sheets of protection. I nearly melted into the fabric, it felt so soft and nice. I felt my ears twitch and press down on the sides of my throbbing head and my tail was shyly situated between my legs. My pants were ripped and nearly in shreds as well as my shirt. My body was barely concealed and I could feel the cold sweat surging from my pores, sticking to anything my skin had touched and including my hair which was beginning to stick around my neck and the sides of my face in a tangled mess. I felt gross.

I felt a pair of strong hands hoist me up and my feet dragged along the soft upholstery as I was brought into this man's arms. I found myself gazing into a pair of soft aqua blue eyes... I observed his semi-long brown hair that was fitted comfortably around his long face and layered shorter to the ends of his shoulders. My eyes lowered to see a large tan sweater that covered his large broad chest and the folded cotton collar of a dark brown men's dress shirt, neatly creased over the woolen fabric. My eyes widened.

"NICOLE-PRIMERE."

I mumbled, but it must've been loud by what I could take from the man's reaction. He just smiled and brought me close to him, wrapping my legs around his waist, nudging his head against my shaky hand that rested near his left shoulder, signaling for my to wrap my arms around his neck. I nervously obeyed. My cheeks reddened as my fingers shyly squeezed and pressed the soft fabric of the plush sweater. I could feel my throat tighten as I struggled to hold back the manifestation of pleasure that so badly wanted to slip past my lips. I fought to hold back until I could hear my own breath hitch and suddenly calm into a soft purr... I heard his footsteps began and as I felt my eyes slowly wilt until they were softly closed; there were so many things I wanted to ask...

Where is he taking me? W-why did he save me...? Why am I still alive?


	2. This wall can only stand for so long

My eyes began to slowly open, my eyelids parting agonizingly from the sticky seams of eyelashes that held them tightly glued together. My fingers were limp again, though that sweater was so soft and I so badly wanted to press my fingers into the soft light brown fabric and squeeze it in my hands. I took a deep breath, inhaling a heavy and humid mist. The air was warm, I could feel the mist condense to droplets and a light coat of water on my skin. Where did he take me..? His left arm, which I was comfortably seated upon began to shift its place and his right arm that was around my back, his hand at the nape of my neck, gently removed itself and my aching feet, finally met the cold damp floor. I almost immediately fell to my knees, I was so weak. My eyes finally focused on the unknown scenery. I frantically looked around, my eyes wide, my frail body, still mentally assuming if worse came to worse I could still run. I scanned the area, the crème tile floor, the warm midst clouded the room so much that I couldn't really figure how large the room was, or how many exits it had. My ears perked up as the faint sound of dripping water flooded my ears. I closed my eyes tightly. **_All the things he had done to me; all of those lies he told me..._** Unwelcomed memories of pain and regret pulsed into the depths of my mind. I shuddered, hunching over, my fingers gripping the shreds of fabric that remained on my legs. My lip began to quiver.

_** I was not and never will be strong, brave, or courageous... I lost friends to this game; all of them. I lost my conscience. I just threw my life away! Some psychotic individual thinks this is amusing, to clearly see people beg for mercy; to watch the blood pool around their feet! I've killed several people; the person I thought I loved had killed me! And now I'm alive to relive this hell all over again!**_

" I should've just rotted away in that damn prison cell!" I cried, wanting to badly to pound my fists into the floor, so hard my knuckles would bleed. The hot tears surged over my flushed face. I couldn't hold it back. How much more aggression would've been able to tolerate? Both the anger that was inflicted upon me and the rage that I inflicted upon others?

" I can't handle this anymore!" I screamed. I could feel the saliva pour over my trembling lips, the hot and oozing substance dripping on my curled fingers that dug into the legs of my pants. My eyes opened. I stared down at my shivering limbs, my shaking body, my tears blurring my vision. I began wheezing, I know I wasn't making this any easier for myself, but once I started, I couldn't stop.

" Consumed by fear... You sought a way of escape that you assumed led to freedom and found yourself chained into the depths of the abyss of the thoughts that you told yourself would never happen. You played by the rules, never killed for sport, but murdered for a reason. You found yourself an object, a slave, though in the back of your mind you viewed yourself as worthless. One in particular hurt you, destroyed your essence; at first the hate was mutual but it became clear that your emotions got the best of you and you fell for the demon; the one you'd said you'd escape. Clearly the creature mutilated its little puppet while he lay fast asleep." Nicole murmured. which by the tone of his voice, it appeared more as an observation than a reply.

I closed my eyes, one last time, wringing them of the final shower of tears and sniffled. I slowly moved on of my hands towards my face, but felt a gentle touch of fingertips across my heated flesh, the right side of my face. I shyly and sorrowfully peered upwards and gazed into the pair of aquamarine blue eyes. My face burned.

"Akira... It's okay..." He whispered and began to smudge and wipe the chilled salty water from my face.

"No, Akira... Just get in the bath..." He scolded as my hands pressed firmly against the porcelain rim of the tub, refusing to get in. My cheeks flared a deep red and I childishly whined.

" Naaaahhhhhhhh!" I groaned, sheepishly, my arms becoming weak, beginning to tremble and buckle as he pressed firmly under my arms, to lift me up and place me in the hot scolding water.

" It won't burn, just relax and sit in the water. Nothing, is going to happen to you." He pressed calmly.

The man soon realized that no matter what he said to me; momentarily, wouldn't work and neither would force. My honey golden fur ears nervously wilted to the sides of my head as I heard him sigh in aggravation. My tail still trembled between my legs, not making much of an effort to conceal my bare, bloody bruised, feeble, and fatigued body. His arms repositioned themselves to my chest, hugging me tightly against his body, which soon sunk into his uncontrollably plush sweater. Shivers ran up my spine and I tilted my head back into his chest in sheer bliss. He rubbed the side of his head soft against my ears and the crimson that was slightly visible on my face became a dark heated red. My heart pounded as I felt his breath glide past my ear. His firm hold on my body loosened and his hands trailed to my forearms in which he gently squeezed and rubbed.

"If you get in this bath, I'll give you my sweater...Akira." He purred softly.

"Ah! It's hot!" I whimpered, tensely hunching in exhaustion from the overwhelming heat, but he continued washing my body like I had said nothing.

"I know, but it's not hot enough to burn you is it?" Nicole-primiere replied casually, hinting a smile.

"... I'm still getting your sweater, right?" I reminded him nervously a few minutes later, rushing the words as he placed the wet and bloodstained washcloth on one side of the bath tub to dry , then reaching over for the glass bottle of shampoo.

" Of course..." He said softly, opening the bottle, pouring the gooey liquid on my head and then digging his fingers into my scalp, messaging my head of teal green hair into a thick, foamy lather.

"W-why did you put the washcloth to dry...?" I began to question, but my words faded as he continued to lather the soapy liquid into my hair, making sure he thoroughly cleansed it. I noticed he hadn't finished washing me and I figured he'd let me wash such areas myself... My cheeks brightened a heated red as I felt one of his hands leave my scalp and press my body closer to his, my back snugly against his firm chest. I whimpered softly, my eyes barely getting the chance to open and when the did I only captured little short flickers. As much as I didn't want to, I humiliatingly lowered my soaked tail, that covered such areas, to the floor of the warm porcelain bath.

" I didn't intend for you to catch on so quickly. I won't hurt you... I promise." He soothed and gently lowered his hand and caressed the area, running his fingertips over the puffy and swollen segments and then lower to continue his examination.

" Ow... Ouch... Nahhhh... Please, it hurts." I whimpered, pleadingly. He gently brought his hand back up a few inches.

"Okay, okay...I know... Shhhhhh." He purred into my ear softly and soothingly, pouring water over my head, the suds and white soap bubbles spilling over my figure. My tail quickly wrapped around his arm and my legs soon caved in.

"It hurts..." I whimpered, craning my neck so the side of my face was pressed against his damp chest. I cringed and continued whimpering as he carefully message the area. My eyes fearfully opened and tightly closed again, not wanting to view anything that was happening.

" To think he hurt you, this way, like this, this bad... I want to destroy him..." He growled past his now-clenched teeth, his warm breath skimming past my coyly pressed ears.


	3. Chapter 3

I shook in the comfort of his arms, his sweater radiating warmth into my chilled, damp skin. My body collapsed into the plush contours of what I believed was the couch. I exhaled a weary breath. I felt his hold, slowly remove.

" P-Please... Don't leave me alone..." I choked out eagerly. The last thing I wanted was loneliness... But it was the only memory of an emotion I had, the only emotion I remembered, the only emotion I could still feel. I forced my eyes to open... I frantically searched for his figure.

"I'm not leaving." Nicole- premiere stated softly. I trailed the voice to the figure that stood at the opposite end of the couch, the dim light making the brown of both his hair and outfit a murky blue. I helplessly stared into his eyes, hoping he would register the fact that I couldn't bare to carry this empty heart in the pit of my chest. I watched him move out of view, his soft footsteps echoing in my ears.

**You said you wouldn't leave...**

A few minutes passed and I continued to glare into the darkness, hoping I'd meet the pair of silvery blue eyes. I heard the footsteps re-occur. I sighed, somewhat relieved and somewhat anxious to be back in the strong, warm embrace that I had allowed my senses to kindly indulge in.

" I left to find a blanket..." He stated, breaking the silence, reappearing into view, a large blanket in his partially raised right hand. I swallowed uneasily, watching his arm slowly place the comforter at the end of the couch; opposite to me. I felt another mouthful of warm saliva rush down my throat into the pit of my queasy stomach. He picked me up in his arms again, he liked to hold me... I could sense it. He laid back on the couch with me in his arms. Unable to decline, I laid in his arms, sprawled out on top of his large firm figure, curled up in a ball, as much as I could and nuzzled my face into his dress shirt, falling into bliss as I soaked into the comfort of his plush sweater that cloaked my bare skin. I felt the lightweight heaviness of the plush feathers that filled the inside of the blanket coolly fall upon my heated flesh.

It was late; the whole room radiated a cold indigo, no light glowed through the black glass sheets of midnight that concealed our beings. My eyes had been slightly parted for the last couple of minutes. I had fallen into a deep sleep awhile ago but the heat became so unbearable; I just became restless; sleepless. I struggled to go back to sleep, tightly closing my eyes and clenching the soft beige sweater with my damp palms. I let out a heavy breath and then a frustrated groan, curling back up again, trying to relax. Another couple of minutes had gone by, I bit my lip helplessly, whimpering and shuddering, digging my face into his chest, trying to wipe the heavy, wet strands of hair from my face. My ears felt like they were soaking, I tried twitching them and my tail remained between my legs, pouring sweat into a puddle like stain that resided towards the end of clothing that wrapped around and stuck to my boiling skin.

"N-N-Nano...Ah, Nicole-premiere..?" I mumbled exhausted and over tired, pleadingly. My fingers now curled around and dug into the light thin cotton of his shirt. My fingers slid and shyly yanked at the buttons of the dark brown fabric. I nervously began to stretch my body out, maybe if I moved to a different part of the couch; it would be cooler. I shakily raised my left leg over his right leg and wearily placed my whole weight on my left side. Suddenly I slipped, my lips parting, a breathless gasp past my damp facial features of supple flesh, but in a few seconds notice, a pair arms were tightly cradling me.

"Be careful, Akira." Nano commanded, pulling me back up.

"I-I-I'm so... warm... I-I couldn't sleep..." I stuttered glaring up at him coyly, the blood boiling even hotter beneath my cheeks.

"I am well aware..." He said with a half smile.

"Nnnn, well can't you do something about it?" I snarled, over worked and agitated, my sweaty fingers beginning to squeeze the fabric of the wet clothing that draped over me in my fists.

"..." Nano didn't respond... He just glared at me with angry eyes, the aqua blue orbs narrowing into to pale blue lines that shimmering metallically from his eye sockets. I choked on the lump in my throat, butterflies swarming in my stomach. My murky green eyes lowered.

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry... I-I just want to go to bed, I'm tired and I..."I stammered, my words fading as I cringed, tensing, preparing for the smack across the face or whatever method he would choose to discipline me with.

"There's no point in hitting you Akira..." He replied with a sigh, softly, brushing the tips of his fingers against one of my fists. I quickly pulled away from his touch only to feel the other set of fingertips of his right hand brush against the exposed skin of my shoulder.

"I have no intentions of hurting you, Akira..." He mused, a smile in his voice. I shuddered, shook my head and bit my lip. It's just so hot in here... All I want to do is go to bed and I can't! My brow furrowed in disappointment. The man fumbled with the end of his sweater, that covered my body, the only thing hiding it from exposure; the last thing I wanted was to be seen. His fingers wrapped themselves around the contours of my tail, shedding a layer of sticky sweat with them. I shivered, his hands were so cold, freezing.

"If you let me, I can take care of you." Nano whispered softly, his breath so close to my jawbone, so cold and calming against my soaking skin. I uneasily shifted my position, still glaring at the dripping fabric. He hugged me closer to his chest again, nuzzling the side of his head against my drying ears. I softly began to purr, but the sound that dwelled deep in my throat hitched when I felt his cold hands, first his left and then his right slowly start to peel off the sticky off the beige from my skin...


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't want...

"Naaaahhhhhhh..." I protested helplessly.

"You're in pain. Why do you resist help?" He breathed, softly squeezing the aching muscles of my thighs.

" Mmmmm..." I whimpered, unable to utter a pitiful excuse of a reply. My sweating, naked body was pressed his chest, my head collapsing onto his shoulder in panic and restlessness. I anxiously wrapped my arms around his back, trying to helplessly hold onto the shirt for dear life. I inhaled humid gasp after gasp, my breath quickening, my heart slamming against the doors of my ribcage. Nano gently took hold of me, one hand stroking back the trembling ears on my head and the other around my back, his large hand finding room to make itself comfortable on the right side of my chest. I felt the cool comforter stick to my wet flesh. As soon as my body met the blankets he slowly pulled away from me. My faced burned, my eyelids fluttering, my eyes trying to roll into the back of my head.

"Just relax..." He shushed soothingly as my lips parted to release the whine that conjured so painfully from the back of my throat. He took off his shirt, going down button, after button, after button. I swallowed uneasily, nearly choking.

"You tell me if I hurt, Akira." He commanded, those soft aqua orbs scanning my humiliation, my body. Nano cradled me again, in attempts to continue soothing me. I felt the contours of his body, I shut my eyes.

" Can I kiss?" breathed, his cool breath making the skin on my face crawl, leaning in closer and closer every second I hadn't responded. I felt his lips, the soft, yet rough skin of his mouth press compassionately against mine. The older male deepened the kiss and opened my mouth wider, for his tongue to gain entrance. His body began to press, move against mine. It felt good.

"Naaaaah... Na-nano..."" I purred shyly as he pulled back again, only this time to discard the rest of his clothes.

The pale honey colored skin of his body was exposed. His body was firm and muscular, each crevasse and line was a tone of protruding muscle, stretching from his chest all the way to his abdomen. His long slender arms, rised, showing the hard muscles that consisted underneath his flesh. Nano tilted back his head and brushed away the strands of unwanted hair that fell over his face. And then my eyes lowered.

"Ahhnnn!" The yelp rushed forth from the barrier of clenched teeth and closed lips that I had hopes of restraining my embarrassment with. Any way he tries, it's going to hurt. I sheepishly began to squirm. I'm not going through with this, I'm not. I'd rather die. I grabbed handful after handful of the navy blue comforter and pulled myself, clawing at the end of the couch, away. In a matter of seconds I felt his arms hoist me up and lay me on my back again.

"Akira? What's wrong?" He asked gently. I was sweating bullets again. I looked at him with panic stricken eyes, my pathetic emotions ransacking my brain again, causing little bubbles to pop up and splurge over at the seams. I shakily pushed against his chest, not that it would do anything. My tail trembled between my legs and my ears wilted tightly to the sides of my head. I took in a shaky breath, closed my eyes, and then forced them open with the tears pouring down my heated cheeks. I think he could understand. Nano's aqua eyes softened and he stroked back my hair, softly stroking back my ears, gently tugging and pulling in hopes to get them to perk up again. Maybe I just couldn't accept the fact that other people can care about me. Maybe I'm the one who is failing to trust the only person that has ever cared for me because I don't trust myself. My heart was pounding, my ribcage aching from the constant rush of paranoia that sent my heart wanting to pulse out of my weary flesh and bones. Nano straightened himself and sat back up, leaving my body for inspection. My cheeks boiled with heated blood that caused them to expose a blistering and feverish red blush. I closed my eyes tight, hoping he wasn't scanning every crevasse of my body.

"Can I touch..?" Nano purred softly into my ear, still softly stroking them back and brushing back the sweaty strands of hair from my flushed face. I hesitantly nodded my head and swallowed hard. Everything ached and throbbed. Bruises still painted my skin, my legs were still swollen and my feet writhed in pain when I would voluntarily curl my toes over. I nuzzled my face into his cool shoulder, the chill feeling nice on my heated and heavy forehead. The man positioned himself comfortably and tried to comfort me as he did so.

" Just relax... I'm going to just move your legs a bit, okay?" He soothed and softly rubbed my swollen thighs dotted with splotches of black and blue, slowly moving them around his waist. I whimpered as our bodies met, the touch of flesh on flesh.

""I can't... I-I-I can't... " I whimpered into his shoulder, shuddering as this arms embraced me. His right hand suited itself around my upper back as his left hand, his fingertips trailing up my spine to the nape of my neck . I breathed heavily, anxiously gripping the flesh of his back that was coated in the sweat of my trembling hands. I felt my body collapse into the cold comforter. The plush and soft touch radiated along my heated skin. I closed my eyes trying not to think and my neck that had been hunched for the past few minutes started to ache and my head that felt so heavy rested itself onto the plush pillow that was behind me. I looked up, peering fearfully, wide eyed into the pastel blue orbs that smoldered all the pain and made it go away.

" Nahhh, Nah... Nano..." I panted as I felt a trail of cold slime slither across the flesh of my neck. I felt his abdomen curve in slowly, gently pressing. My lips parted.


	5. Trouble in Toshima

A/N: Meanwhile in the depths of Toshima the military patrol still ensues. Footsteps are heard in the silence of the barren blood stained city of complete anarchy and destruction. I hope you'll recognize the familiar face that lurks in the red shadows...

TOSHIMA: A heavy smog settles amongst the rubble, fresh corpses are scattered upon the now empty alleyways. The usual firm soil was a thick bloody mud and it soon began to ran as the dark clouds smothered the amber atmosphere of pollution. Silence lingers...

Heavy, loud, rugged footsteps echo through the maze of alley ways to the large building that was once a powerful congregation of mystery and one of the largest drug trade corporations in existence that was run by Abitro; the masked man of lies and perversion.

"Open the gates! Open the gates!" A voice screamed, panting, running towards the steel blockade. The rusty juggernauts slowly squealed open and the mysterious figure ran inside. Trudging up the steps he scanned the area and slipped through the doors. Heavy panting radiated through the corridors that were turning to rubble. It was silent, the man looked around unsurely and hesitated for a bit to catch a bit of breath and then continued running on. He fixed his black suit and wiped the red arm badge that was marked with two bolded black lines and the capital letters "R" and "E", spelling: IIRE... Similar to that of il- re.

" I've heard what you have to tell me is quite troublesome towards my reputation..." A dull and unsatisfied voice replied. The man looked anxiously around until he turned and faced the figure in the large throne of a golden and red velvet Victorian chair. He uneasily shifted his stance.

"Uh, yes sir..." Said the man cowering at the glare of the piercing red eyes that narrowed in disgust, the longer the man withheld from speaking.

"Tell me." The throned figure hissed firmly to the young soldier. The figure impatiently tapped his fingers against the bloody blade of the sharpened sword waiting for an answer, his black leathery fingertips conjured the bad blood upon the stained silver and he smeared it upon his lips.

"W-well, it's about the kid." The young man choked.

"The kid?" Seethed the figure in response, getting up from his seat in aggravation starting for the soldier.

"Uh! You didn't know?!" Said the soldier, wide eyed and startled, grimacing at the uneasiness that swelled in the pit of his stomach as the ominous presence moved closer and closer.

"Who is it!" The figure screamed in rage, demanding an answer, ready to tear the soldier limb from limb if he didn't reply in the next few seconds.

" Akira! the kid, Akira! Okay! P-Please have mercy!" Gushed the young man, as the figure nearly wrapped his hands around the servants throat in attempts to suffocate him.

"What about him!" The intimidating force yelled angrily, ready to snap. The soldier realized that either this kid was dangerous or something had happened between the two that either the man didn't believe or the man didn't physically believe it could happen.

"He's alive! The kid is alive... We, uh, don't know where his current location is but we had traces and evidence that his body is gone, so is the blood and the lights on in the greenhouse building are back on." The fearful man gushed frantically.

" Dammit!" The high and mighty figure groaned.

"We can't go into that territory though, even if he was there, we'd have no way of reaching him." The soldier muttered.

"Nano didn't leave... Akira and him are one in the same except Nicole- premiere is far more potent and if he has the chance to make any contact with Akira and their blood or any bodily fluid mixes, Akira will be just as strong. Let's see how that little kitten stomachs the most painful copulation of his life." The figure mused in aggravation and reassurance.

"What do you mean- copu-" The soldier began to question.

"That's the only way all possible ways of contact will be reached." He replied loudly as the man rigidly straightened his stance that was more of a shy cowering than anything else.

" Isn't that a bit un-natural?" The soldier choked.

"Not when such feelings are mutual..." The figure mumbled, walking back to his throne and sitting back down.

"Not while they were mutual..." The figure pained to express under his breath.

A/N: Can you guess who the enraged figure is? You probably all know. Let me know what you think, should I continue these as the story progresses? Thank you for all the views and reviews!


End file.
